


Happy Birthday to Me

by Gellsbells



Series: Bughead One Shots [8]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Dark Betty, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gellsbells/pseuds/Gellsbells
Summary: Betty observes Ethel and Jughead talking at Jughead's birthday party, she grows jealous and this is only further compounded by Chuck, leading to the re-emergence of her darker side.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the following prompt:  
> Could you write one where Betty gets jealous of Ethel and Juggie at his party?

She had to know that eventually everyone else would start to see, he wasn't the lanky, tall, weird kid that he had always been. He had grown into himself. And he was smart, smarter than he realised. She had to expect that others would start to show an interest. She watched on from the main lounge, as he talked to her. Ethel Muggs. That's all they were doing was talking, but it created an uneasy feeling in her gut. A feeling she wanted desperately to quell. It was a feeling she knew all too well, jealousy, it burned in her throat, just like the alcohol that she chased it with.

She imagined that she was flirting with him, she knew what flirting looked like. Twisting her hair, subtly leaning in. She could tell that she was laughing at whatever he was saying. That was what she did, laughed at his sardonic humour, she was the one who got it. She could feel the jealousy bubbling up in her. Visions of her walking up to Ethel and pulling her away warning her to stay away flashed in her mind. Other visions of walking up to him, grabbing him and kissing him in front of her, staking her claim over him also ran through her head. But she did neither, instead she continued to watch them, while pressing her nails into her palm trying to repress the emotions that were starting to form and take over.

"Geez Betty, would you look at that." She hadn't noticed while staring daggers at her boyfriend and Ethel Muggs that Chuck had made his way over to her. Standing closely by her side, too close for her liking.

"Go away Chuck." She said sharply.

"You can't even hold onto Weirdo Jones can you? Did he see what you're capable of. Isn't into that kinky shit. " He chuckled. Chuck was the kind of person who could pinpoint a person's weakness and use it against them.

"I said shut up Chuck." He sidled closer up to her. Whispering in her ear.

"If you need someone to keep you warm tonight." The feeling of his breath against her ear made her snap. She spun around to face him, he was jolted by the look in her eyes, unwavering. She struck him hard across the face, her palm burning as she did so. He was stunned, only just catching her wrist as she raised it to deliver another slap.

"You crazy bitch." He spat at her.

Jughead's eyes grew wide as he saw the source of the commotion coming from the main lounge. His girlfriend was facing Chuck Clayton, and he had hold of her, she was twisting to get away and he was moving without even thinking. He delivered a punch to the jock's face, before clasping his fist in pain. Betty moved to launch herself at Chuck while he was down and he grabbed her by the waist pulling her away. He was preoccupied with holding her back that he didn't see Chuck's fist heading for his face. The impact sent him flying backwards, next thing he knew Archie was flying past him. He seemed to be making a habit of ending fights for Jughead.

"Come on" She grabbed his arm, pulling him out of the house with her. He didn't have chance to catch his breath, the adrenaline pumping through his veins, she pulled him out of Archie's home to her own. Up the stairs of her home, to her room. As soon as the door shut her lips were on his, this wasn't a gentle, teasing kiss like the ones they had shared it was raw and brutal. He almost felt like he was defending against an attack. Her hands seemed to be everywhere, his neck, his hips, his back. His blood was pumping through his body, and he tried to keep up, moving his lips along with hers. She mewled her appreciation at his efforts.

This wasn't the sweet Betty who held his hand while they walked down the school hallway, that gently leaned into him when they were in the student lounge, the girl who had snuggled into him at the cinema sharing his popcorn only hours before. This was something different, she was something different.

The feeling combination of lust and the adrenaline was a heady combination. She had given into it completely. It had felt good to strike Chuck, he had pushed her buttons and she had let go of that part of her that she kept so tightly under wraps. She had been able to control it since the night at Ethel's hot tub she thought maybe she finally had it under control for good. But thoughts of Ethel made that feeling rise up in her again, her mouth went to his neck, sucking on his pulse point, hard, marking him as hers.

She pushed him towards her bed, he felt the edge at the backs of his knees and she continued to move forward, forcing him to sit. She followed her legs straddling his lap. She pulled the beanie from his head, throwing it on the bed, while her hands went to his hair, tangling in the dark waves. Her heart was thundering in her chest. She took his hands moving them to her hips, he dug his finger in instinctively. She continued to kiss him hard and needy. Her hips ground down into his his and he groaned at the movement. She took his bottom lip in between her teeth pulling, eliciting another groan from him.

It wasn't enough for her, she needed to feel him, needed to feel his skin against hers. She pulled at his shirt, pulling it up his chest so that she could run her hands freely over his chest, down his stomach. He grabbed her hands when she moved to his waist band

"Betty stop." He breathed out holding her hands still. She looked up at him from underneath her eyelashes.

"I want you. All of you." She breathed.

"I want you too Betty."

"Then there is no problem." She went to move her hands again, but he held her steady. She was growing frustrated, she felt caged, her breathing had become erratic and she felt as though the room was spinning. He watched her carefully as her face crumpled.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed. He could see the tears now welling behind her eyes. She moved off him, sitting next to him on the bed. She didn't feel that she could face him. IT had happened again. She had lost control, letting that part of her make decisions, have free reign. She felt so weak for letting it. The tears rolled down her cheeks and she felt like they were burning her skin. She flinched as his hand came to her cheek brushing them away gently.

"It's okay Betty." His voice was soft, soothing.

"I didn't want you to see that" She paused trying to think of what it was "part of me." She let out. He took her hands in his own, palms up he could see the small crescent shaped marks. She jerked her hands back quickly when he noticed them. "Don't.." she started, before the feeling of being caught, her dark side being exposed, washed over her again and she felt faint.

"Betty, you said you wanted to know about all of me, I accept that. But I want to know all of you too. You can trust me." She looked up at him meeting his eyes and seeing the sincerity in them.

"I - I saw you and Ethel and then Chuck, he said things and I lost it." She blinked at her own words, her eyes wide as she recounted the moments leading up to now. "And then I, I wanted you to, I felt that I needed to show you." She didn't get further before she was overcome with her emotions, he pulled her close to him. Wrapping her arms around her absorbing the sobs that racked her body. "Sorry for the crappy birthday." She let out.

"Hey you are here, makes it a pretty good birthday by my standards." He pressed a kiss against the top of her head. "And I'm pretty sure Archie was going to beat the shit out of Chuck so, there's that." She let out a chuckle at this, snuggling in closer to him.


End file.
